


10; mistletoe

by ralphstatortots



Series: george and alex [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Christmas Party, M/M, uwu......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: -I was wondering if you could write a George/alex Christmassy fic where they get stuck under the mistletoe at a party[...]





	10; mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twiceknighted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceknighted/gifts).



> uwu i know i said i wasn’t gonna post anymore for the holidays but…..but srsly why didnt i do anything festive bc i love this….

The tradition of mistletoe, on paper, is a good idea. In practice? It’s less glamorous than you expect it to be, and always ends horribly. George hates it. He still remembers Lacy McCole from Year 10 English trying to corner him under mistletoe all night at the Christmas disco and, when she succeeded, trying to slip him tongue in front of the P.E. teacher.

If it’s _not_ him stuck under the stupid plant, it’s quite funny to see people awkwardly fumble their way out of a kiss. Like tonight.

George and James, along with some other random people at the party, have been laughing at everybody caught under the mistletoe so far and how they either proceed with an awkward kiss on the cheek or ignore each other altogether. There was two people that got a bit _too_ into the tradition, but James had handed him a shot and the scene was thankfully cleared from George’s immediate memory.

George honestly doesn’t even know who’s house this is. Or who’s party it is. Probably somebody older than anybody he knows, because who can afford a house at his age? But most of his friends were at the Christmas party and he was invited, so of course he’s going to spend his Sunday night getting wasted beyond repair before he goes home for Christmas.

“I think we should bait Alex into coming in here,” James hums next to him. “Get him to meet somebody for the holidays or something.”

George instantly disagrees with that idea. James is usually good with coming up with amazing things, but what a fantastically _shit_ idea he just had the nerve to utter. Alex shouldn’t make out with anybody that’s at this party (anybody that isn’t _him_ , at least).

“Uh, why?” George asks. “What’s the point? He’s going home tomorrow anyway.”

“ _Because_ he’s a lonely fucker and probably locked himself in the bathroom to avoid talking to anybody.” James replies with a sigh, as if it’s obvious. It’s not as obvious as James thinks it is, because George is utterly confused.

“So what? Just let ‘im do whatever, it’s Christmas.” George waves him off refilling his wine glass. God, whatever this wine is, it’s shit too. How can James stand this stuff?

“ _Yeah_ , but if we don’t do something, no one will.” James is tipsy. George isn’t sure if it’s more annoying or upsetting that James wants to have Alex snog a stranger under the mistletoe. “George, it’s a _good idea_ , I swear. He’s, like, in love or pining after somebody and it’s annoying to always see him moping. This’ll help him get over it.”

Since when was Alex _in love_ with somebody? Or, at least, somebody that isn’t George, like it could be? He hasn’t noticed anything different with the man, except maybe he’s a little more reserved at the flat. December makes them all get a little inward, it’s nothing too unusual.

“Whatever,” George dismisses it. “I’ll go ‘nd find him, he’s probably here somewhere.” He might come across Alex, but he needs to do some thinking. Thinking that doesn’t involve Alex’s smile, or Alex’s eyes softening when he laughs at something George says, or the crinkle of his nose whenever he concentrates, or– Nothing to do with Alex. Just thinking.

“Make sure to get him under the mistletoe with someone!” James shouts at him while George makes sure nobody else is coming through the doorway. 

He sure as fuck is _not_ going to get anybody under the mistletoe with Alex.

The hallway is more empty, with only a two people talking near a door with more music emitting from it. The kitchen looks empty. He’s starving, maybe he could nab some crisps or something.

“Oh shit, sorry!” Somebody calls as they bump into him in the doorway. They butt heads and they both recoil.

“Fuck, Alex?” George groans and holds his head. “‘S that you?”

“Yeah, mate,” Alex hisses. “Yeah, I was just tryna find some juice. Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s alright.” George waves him off. Just his luck he literally bumps into the person he _wasn’t_ thinking about. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Alex laughs and finally looks up at him with an almost shy grin. “Yeah, ‘m fine. You don’t look too good though – your head’s all red.” Fingers tenderly touch a spot on George’s forehead, pressing in lightly and recoiling when George inhales sharply. “Think it might be bruised.” Alex murmurs.

“Nah, it’s fine.” George dismisses and gives Alex a smile to reassure him. “Hurts a little, but nothing a big man like me can’t handle.”

“Uhuh, okay.” Alex laughs and steps away from George a little. “Oh, uh…”

“What?” George asks. He’s suddenly a little self-conscious now Alex is staring at him. Or at something above him. Is his hair a mess?

“Er…” Alex bites his lip and flinches when he points upwards to the spot above them. “There’s uh…”

“Oh fuck,” George sighs and hesitates to look up. He knows what’s just happened. “Oh _fuck_. It’s mistletoe, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Alex says. “Yeah, it is. We can just–We’ll just pretend it didn’t happen, yeah? Not like anybody’s watching.”

 _No, but I’m absolutely in love with you so I don’t want to pretend, you dick,_ George’s mind supplies. He scolds himself from almost letting himself say it.

“I-I can’t lie, mate. Wouldn’t mind gettin’ you under the mistletoe.” George spills out. He fucking hates mistletoe. He hates drinking, he hates parties, he hates Alex for looking at him like that and he hates that he’s blushing a lovely shade of pink that makes him look so fucking _gorgeous_.

“Are you...You’re not havin’ a laugh, are you?” Alex asks. “I…” He makes a soft noise and covers his face and leans back against the doorway. “Please tell me you’re not jokin’, George.”

“I’m not,” George answers him. “I don’t think I _could_ joke about it.”

“Yeah?” Alex giggles, nervous and light. He’s fiddling with his sleeves and only looking at George through his eyelashes. George reaches out a hand and traces the blotches of pink on Alex’s cheek. “Dunno ‘bout that. You could be playing a cruel prank on me to upload to your channel.” Alex leans into his hand and bites his lip again. “Please don’t be. You’re so...I don’t think I could take it if you were jokin’.”

“Good thing I’m not, then.” George laughs. _God, please just kiss me_ , His mind offers again. It’s tempting to say so this time.

“I suppose so.” Alex hums, then he’s reaching hands up to George’s face and kissing him. George feels like he could die happy now, having chapped lips he’s spent far too long staring at on his own and fingers he’s imagined intertwined with his curling into his hair.

There’s cheering from another room, and George is suddenly keenly award that’s he’s snogging the boy he’s been in love with for months now, at a Christmas party who knows where. He pulls back, regretfully after hearing Alex’s disappointed whine in his throat.

“You’re one person I don’t mind kissing in front of the P.E. teacher.” George mumbles. It’s a weird thing to say, he realises all too late.

“What?”

“Nothin’. Don’t worry ‘bout it.” George says.

“Sorry,” Alex breathes out. He’s still got his hands in George’s hair. “That was prob’bly a weird thing t’do.”

“Far from it, you mean,” George snorts and kisses the corner of Alex’s mouth softly. “I guess that means you fancy me?”

“What gave it away: the kissing or me flirting with you the past like, five months?”

“The kissing. _Which_ I do expect more of now that I know you _in love_ me. James said so.” George teases and pulls down the mistletoe from above them.

“James is a big twat. Don’t get a big head, mate, I could be jokin’ for all you know.” Alex laughs at him as George throws out the mistletoe. Even if it did just do him a huge favour for his love life, he still hates it.

“You better not be. ‘ _I don’t think I could take it if you were joking_.’” George imitates in a poor impression of the other man.

Alex flushes pink again, mumbling a protest about how he doesn’t sound like that, a hand lingering hesitantly near George’s forearm, and it’s definitely too irresistible _not_ to guide him up against the kitchen table and kiss him until his lips go numb.

They’re interrupted, sadly, by James. Of course James would be the one to find them like that.

“I said find _somebody_ to snog him under the mistletoe, not for you t’do it yourself!” He shouts, but he’s grinning and that’s all George can ask for. He mumbles something very un-PG into Alex’s ear about what more he could do to him, and he’s only mostly joking. The way Alex makes a broken noise and hides his warm face in George’s neck, George finds himself feeling a bit too giddy over having this boy all to himself.


End file.
